l'ombre de la double verité
by boudou
Summary: un jeune sorcier entrant en 5eme année dans la prestigieuse ecole Poudlard... il va decouvrir un passé qui n'est pas celui qui l'a toujours cru
1. Chapter 1

Alors je tenais simplement à préciser, que cette fan fiction est en total reconstruction. ^^. Oui parce que je l'ai fait il ya déjà pas mal de temps et j'ai été un peu surpris de la mauvaise qualité d'écriture dont j'avais faite preuve ! ^^ !!

Donc voilà, simplement pour vous prévenir que les autres chapitres à part le A, n'ont pas été remanié pour le moment !

merci beaucoup pour votre attention et malgré tout, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le commencement

Le nouveau sorcier.

-Bienvenue à toi, matth

-merci bien.

-Viens, on va te montrer où se trouve la salle commune.

Les quatre élèvent se levèrent de leur table sous les regards indiscret et étonnées de leur camarade. Les discutions allaient bon train dans la grande salle et le chahut se dissipa lors du franchissement de la porte qui els menaient dans les différent couloirs.

-Etant donné que tu es nouveau, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de t'enseigner quelques bases de cette école, s'exclama l'un des garçons qui se trouvait en compagnie de matth.

Quelques marches et couloirs plus tars, ils entrèrent dans leurs salle commune, ayant auparavant donné le code permettant d'y accéder.

-le mot de passe change souvent ? demanda l'apprenti sorcier.

-hummm il me semble que c'est tout les semaines environs, répondit le plus grand des garçons.

Ils contournèrent les tables et s'enfoncèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux tout en plaisant allégrement. Une fille aux cheveux châtain surgit de derrière et s'installa auprès d'eux.

Prenant ses aises, elle fixa le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

-tu dois être…commença-t-elle en l'examinant.

Des cheveux bruns au reflet doré, un sourire séduisant, un regard de tueur avec des yeux de charmeur, un corps…

-pas mal, se contenta-telle de murmurer en déviant le regard.

-comment ca ? demanda matth soulager que la jeune fille cesse de le passer au radar.

La jeune fille ne consentit à lui répondre mais se mêla à la conversation.

-tu étais où avant ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix impétueuse

-heu… j'étais chez ma mère, on va dire qu'elle était mon prof de sorcellerie.

L'un des garçons haussa les sourcils

-pourquoi venir au bout de la 5eme année alors ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix crédule.

-en fait, je préfère suivre des études normale dans une école…

Les jeunes gens restèrent muets mais leur visage laissait à penser que leur esprit discutait à grandes enjambées. Matth interrompit ce moment de silence en se levant.

-je suis désolé mais je suis un peu fatigué… les dortoirs sont où ?

-tu as deux dortoirs, l'un pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons… le notre se trouve à gauche en haut… logiquement tes affaires y sont déjà, dit l'un des garçons qui s'affalait de plus en plus dans le fauteuil.

-d'accord !

Matth se redressa et parti en direction des escaliers… Avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il se retourna.

-au fait, bonne nuit, et merci drago…dit-il avant de s'engager sur les marches.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite de l'histoire, où on va apprendre un peu plus sur le comportement de certains serpentards

* * *

7 heure 45, matth ouvrit délicatement les yeux et sursauta. 

La fille avec qui il avait discuté la veille, se tenait devant son lit, les mains sur ses hanches, le dévorant des yeux…

-heu ce n'est pas un dortoir pour mec ici ?

-si

Matth la regarda surpris

-et sa te dérangerais si tu me laissé m'habillé

-pourquoi ? tu as honte d'être nu devant une fille

-non et je ne suis pas nu

-hé bien alors, c'est quoi le problème

Le jeune homme se leva, laissant apparaître un corps athlétique et viril.

Il enfila un t-shirt, et constata qu'ils étaient seuls.

-tu t'appelles comment au faite, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la fille

-Pansy

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

-tu sais que tu es pas mal

Le garçon sentit subitement ses joues s'embraser. Il se tourna, absorbé brusquement par le contenu de sa valise ouverte. Il se baissa pour chercher un pantalon.

Une main lui effleura son t-shirt puis descendit ...

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna et saisit la main de la fille

-je regardais juste…

-tu regardais ? Il se leva, la tenant toujours par le poignet,

-je n'ai pas l'habitude de claquer les filles, mais la prochaine fois que tu refais sa, je peux t'assurer que tu y sentira passé.

Il la dévisagea

-hé bien, tu as un de ces caractères, elle extirpa son poignet du jeune homme, puisque c'est comme sa je te laisse

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil puis éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de sortir par la porte.

Matth resta figé.

-hé bien sa commence bien, murmura-t-il en mettant son uniforme…

* * *

Il se rendit dans la grande salle sous le regard curieux de dizaine de personne. Il est vrais que son entrée dans l'école avait été plutôt… étonnante. 

Il été arrivé une heure avant l'heure officiel. Dumbledore l'avait accueilli gentiment dans son bureau… Si on pouvait appelé ça un bureau, avait pensée matth.

Apres une discutions sur les règles et sur d'autres sujets plus personnels, le jeune garcon avait rejoint la grande salle, où déjà le vacarme des discutions faisait bruit. Il s'installa à l'extrémité d'une table.

Si seulement, la suite n'avait pas eu lieu, il aurait pu passé inaperçu.

Mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement, après la répartition des premières années, le directeur appela matth à venir.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Sentant son souffle saccadé, il s'était levé péniblement, ses membres engourdis, puis avait marché jusqu'au tabouret.

Le professeur tenant le choixpeau, lui avait posé sur la tête, puis après quelque instant de silence… le choipeaux magique avait murmurait d'une voix trouble, le nom de serpentard.

Déjà que les regards étaient difficilement supportables, on aurait dit qu'à cet instant présent, il avait redoublé d'intensité…

Le jeune sorcier s'était installé rapidement au bord de la table sous un silence de mort.

* * *

-alors matth, tu as fait la connaissance de Pansy m'a-t-elle dit

Le garçon frémi, effacant de sa tête l'arrivée catastrophique de la veille.

-de quoi ?

Malefoy s'assit a coté de lui

-moi, la première fois qu'on a fait connaissance, c'était très…

Il s'arrêta, le regard rêveur.

-enfin bref, dit-il en se réveillant, alors aujourd'hui, il va falloir qu'on commence ton éducation de survie

-éducation de survie?

-oui les bases des gens fréquentables

Matth leurs adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Tu vois, lui dit le serpentard en montrant une table, déjà la plupart des Gryffondors sont de gros prétentieux, et des arrogants de premier ordre…

-les poufsouffles sont des fainéants et des incapables, continua un garçon à sa droite

-et les serdaigles sont des petits fayo et des intello coincé, ajouta Pansy

-et toi tu es dans quel catégorie Pansy… intello sa m'étonnerai, allumeuse de première peut être, lança matth a son égard.

Et lui jeta un regard haineux.

-Nous on te dit sa, c'est pour ton bien répliqua-t-elle méchamment, mais fait ce que tu veux, on verra bien …connard dit-elle en partant s'assoire a coté d'une fille

-apparemment elle t'aime bien, lui sourit Malefoy

-j'espère pas, soupira le jeune sorcier, manquerai plus que sa…

* * *

poutchiou voila suite , alors sa vous a plu ? .j'espère... allez a + 


	3. Chapter 3

en faite je viens de remarquer (désolé) mais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de chapitre ... hum hum !!! bon voila lool

* * *

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur divers cours…

-Entrer, entrer, le professeur fit signe aux élèves discutant dehors, d'entrer dans leurs salle.

-je sais, je sais, c'est dur après des vacances et diverses événements de revenir, sa voix devint sombre et son regard triste … il se ressaisit puis pris une voix dynamique, Mais nous sommes ici, pour vous apprendre alors entrer et mettons nous au travail.

-des événements ? Matth se tournant vers drago, que s'est-il passé ?

-ho pas grand-chose répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

L'heure s'acheva sur le succès du nouveau serpentard, qui avait réussi à employer le sort du premier coup et ainsi donner 15 points a sa maison.

Si le cours de sortilège était passionnant bien que facile d'après matth, celui d'histoire était tout bonnement…ennuyeux.

-mais qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ce cours !! Soupira le jeune homme

Une fille se retourna lui faisant signe de se taire

-Arrête de faire chier Granger, siffla Pansy.

-tu es obligé de parler à ma place Pancake ?

-tu parles a qui en disant pancake là ?? S'écria-t-elle consterner

Matth la dévisagea…

-mais a toi pauvre conne…dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait mielleux

On entendit alors un gloussement a l'avant

-Granger on t'as dit quoi ? Cria Pansy

Le professeur s'arrêta subitement.

-que se passe-t-il ici ?

-rien rien, monsieur, je suis désolé, s'excusa matth.

M.Binns reprit alors la suite de son histoire.

La fin du cours fut tout de même un peu agitée lorsque le prof leurs indiqua se qu'ils avaient comme devoir

-vous me ferez, pour vendredi, une rédaction de deux parchemins sur l'histoire des Gratissonnes et leurs raisons qu'ils les ont poussé à se révolter.

Un murmure de désapprobation s'amplifia puis se transforma en rébellion.

Les adolescents se levèrent en colère et claquèrent la porte.

* * *

Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, épuisé par leur première journée de cours.

Matth commençait à prendre de la nourriture quand Pansy vira le garçon à coté de lui et s'assit à sa place.

-Pancake ? Tu m'expliques la ?

-mais tu n'as pas encore fini avec sa…

- non hé je n'aurais pas fini tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit !

-olalala, il prit une cuisse de poulet, mais pancake c'est un surnom pour te faire comprendre que tu es ridicule ma pauvre..

Drago retint Pansy qui voulu lui mettre une baffe.

-ne t'énerve pas pour si peut enfin, tu sais « je ne veux que ton bien ».

Elle écarta Malefoy et prit de la purée dans les mains, la balançant de toutes ses forces sur le visage de matth.

Celui s'écarta à temps, la purée fit alors un vol planer jusqu'au sol, s'éclatant dans un bruit mate.

-apprend a tirer.. Pancake, dit il en se levant

Elle le fusilla du regard puis lança un sort pour laver par terre.

-tu vas le payer même si tu es un serpentard...

Mais ses paroles restèrent sans réponse, il avait déjà bifurqué dans le couloir ;

Parvenu à la salle commune, il prit ses affaires et parti a la bibliothèque.

* * *

Peu d'élèves étaient présent. Seul quelque uns étaient déjà venu travailler. Il reconnu la fille du cours précèdent

-je peux m'asseoir là... Granger c'est sa ?

Elle ne se soucia guère de lui et continua sa lecture.

-bon je prends sa pour un oui.

Il déposa ses affaires et parti a la recherche de livre lui permettant de mener à bien sa rédaction.

Il revint à coté de la fille, accompagner de divers bouquins.

Il se plongea totalement dans sa lecture, si bien qu'il n'aperçu pas les coups d'œil que lui jetait sa voisine.

-tu t'es trompé, tu as écrit deux fois le même mot, lui dit-elle soudainement.

Le garçon s'interrompit dans son écriture...

-tu... Tu m'as parlé ?

Elle le fixa puis se remis à sa lecture. Voyant le manque de tact avec lequel il avait débité sa, il essaya avec peine de s'excuser.

-non, non ce n'étais pas méchant, enfin je ne sais pas, tu ne dis rien et puis tout à coups tu me parle, je savais pas que c'était à moi, enfin, je ...

Il rougit, se trouvant un parfait idiot.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, guettant ses moindres mouvements. Puis brusquement changea, elle souri et éclata de rire.

-là, je me sens idiot, dit il exaspéré

-mais non, enfin quoique un serpentard qui travaille ... !!!!Elle rigola d'un rire léger.

-quel préjugé ...sympa...

-désolé mais je pensais que tous les serpentards étaient comme Malefoy !

-heu je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir.

-c'est vrai tu es de sa troupe pourquoi je parle avec toi.

Son ton de voix devint dur.

-pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas avec moi ?

-tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, j'oubliais que tu étais nouveau.

Il la contempla, irrité.

-vous êtes vraiment ... des gamins, qu'on soit dans une autre maison ou pas, à la base ne sommes nous pas des êtres humains ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, fâché...

-désolé mais il y a des êtres humains pour faire le bien et d'autre pour faire le mal, nous sommes pas obligé de nous entendre.

-excuse moi si je t'ai blessé...

Elle se leva énervé

-tu es un serpentard, ne fais pas semblant de t'excuser, tu es venu ici pourquoi ? Te moquer ?je vois que Malefoy t'a bien appris... tu es un de ses moutons...

-pas la peine de crier, lui répondit-il d'un ton calme tandis qu'elle s'était mise à amassé ses affaires.

-ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

-Granger !

Il la saisi pas le bras. Un grand fracas se répercuta dans la bibliothèque. Les affaires de la fille se trouvèrent étalé sur le sol dans un fouillis impressionnant, les feuilles volant de partout.

Elle se redit et le fixa, ses yeux reflétant un mélange de désarroi et de colère.

Le temps s'arrêta brusquement autour d'eux.

Matth ne bougeait plus.

-excuse moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton honteux, la tête baissée.

Il se baissa et commença à rassembler les affaires. Quand il les eu toutes en main, il se releva.

-tien, marmonna-t-il en lui les lui donnant.

Elle mis, d'un geste fébrile, ses cheveux en arrière et parti sans prendre ses affaires.

Matth resta à côté de la table, les livres serrés contre lui...

-quel con, putain...


	4. Chapter 4

je usis désolé mister cocot man, je l'ai mis sur le site avant ta relecture pour les fautes d'orthographe (et là, waaaaa ici il doit en avoir... je m'en excuse d'ailleur pour tous ceux qui vont lire ) donc voila la suite les cokinou bonnne lecture...

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendît précipitamment les escaliers. il fourra les affaires de la fille dans son sac et parti dans la grande salle.

Il la trouva assise a côté de deux garçon en grande discutions.

Il s'approcha discrètement, ne voulant pas gêner. Arrivé près d'elle, il toussota pour marquer sa présence.

Les jeune gens s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation et le dévisagèrent.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il sorti les affaires et lui tendis

-tien, je viens te les rendre, je pense que tu en auras besoin.

Elle les rangea dans son sac, sans le regarder.

-heu…bon hé bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que sa, vous aviez l'air occupé, je vais vous laisser. Il regarda la fille quelques instant puis voyant aucune réaction, il parti vers les serpentards.

Malefoy était, lui aussi en grande conversation, chuchotant avec deux autres garçons.

-salut

Matt se posa à côté de lui.

-en pleine discussion dit-il après que Malefoy est terminé.

-oui

-et vous parliez de quoi ?

-de rien de très important.

-d'accord…

Matt soupira, le regard dégoûté.

Apparemment tout le monde avait une fâcheuse habitude d'arrêter de parler en sa présence, sa devenait vraiment soulant.

Le cours de potion arriva en fin de journée.

Le jeune serpentard attendait cette matière avec impatience (ayant eu de bon écho sur le professeur). Il entra dans le cachot et s'installa derrière son camarade. Le professeur les guettait d'un pas ferme.

Quand la classe fut au complet, Matt remarqua qu'il partageait le cours avec les Gryffondor.

Il essaya d'apercevoir la fille mais son attention fut captivée par le discours du prof.

La potion qu'il devait préparer n'était pas la plus évidente. Il se concentra pour éviter toute imprudence .il constata que les remarques glacial s'adressait surtout au élève de l'autre maison.

Il avait presque terminé quand il entendit l'enseignant critiquer avec engouement un élève.

-Potter, vous n'avez toujours pas décidé de travailler… toujours aussi pathétique…

Le jeune serpentard fixa le garçon intensément. Son regard fasciné par son étrange marque sur le front.

-hé Matt !

Le jeune garçon se tourna, penseur, vers son ami.

-hum

-tu a l'air captivé… tu vas me dire, c'est sûr, c'est un beau spectacle…Ce minable de Potter qui s'en prend plein la gueule…

Malefoy commença à ricaner.

-mais c'est qui ce gars, demanda Matt

-pff un bouffon du genre…Un mec qui se prend pour une starlette, Potter par ci Potter par là, le mec il se la croit mais ce n'est qu'un petit connard…

Et tu vois la fille et le rouquin à côté de lui, eux se sont ces pti toutous…

-c'est Granger la fille…

Malefoy se tourna vers lui :

-depuis quand tu connais Granger toi ?

Un rire cristallin éclata derrière eux, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Matt

-je l'ai vu parler avec elle ce matin… Alors Petterson on veut se la jouer avec Potter et sa chienne…

-tu es jalouse pancake ?

Pansy s'approcha de Malefoy

dis-moi Drago, je suis sûr que petterson t'as dit où il était hier soir et surtout avec qui…

Matt dévisagea la serpentard :

-tu es tellement psychopathe que tu espionnes les gens maintenant

- non j'espionne ceux qui nous trahissent

-ho c'est vrai, pour toi travailler, sa doit être anormal alors dés que quelqu'un fais ses devoirs, c'est de la trahison… et réviser pour les examens c'est de la haute trahison ?

-non mais faire ami ami avec des Gryffondors et surtout avec ces Gryffondors, sa c'est de la trahison…

-désolé mais je n'ai pas compte a te rendre, c'est clair ?

- tu préfères traîner avec une chienne de sang de bourbe c'est a ton aise…

Matt se leva, faisant face à elle.

-si je voulais traîner avec une chienne c'est avec toi que je traînerais…

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le cachot. Matt se massa la joue, surpris par la claque.

Les regards de la classe se tournèrent vers eux.

Pansy se retourna et se rassit devant son chaudron.

-hé bien, elle a de la force pancake…

La fin du cours sonna une demi-heure après. La jeune serpentard ramassa ses affaires et parti en vitesse. Matt la rattrapa dans le couloir.

-Pansy attend ! Il l'empoigna

-lâche-moi !

-attend… je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure

-tu crois que c'est en disant sa que sa va tout effacer

-non mais..

- mais quoi ? Tu es vraiment qu'un connard

-je suis venu m'excuser alors merci mais tes insultes injustifiées, tu peux les garder

-injustifié ? Non mais je rêves parce que me traiter de chienne c'était justifier

-c'étais sous la colère ok, on peut tous faire des erreurs !

-l'erreur que tu as faite c'est de venir dans cette école…

Matt la regarda outrée et énervé…

-mais c'est bon, sa va là, je te fais mes excuses et toi tu m'insulte tu veux quoi de plus ? Tu veux pas non plus que je mette a tes genoux alors que c'est toi qui a commencé.. Va falloir te…

Il ne pu terminé sa phrase, ses lèvres occupées à répondre à la demande de la jeune fille.

-tu es si craquant quand tu t'énerve Petterson…

Matt la repoussa avec vigueur, le souffle saccadé.

-mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Le jeune homme aperçu un sourire sur le visage de la fille qui lui permit de comprendre qu'il venait de se faire piéger.

-tu trouves ça drôle ?

-effectivement, tu es tellement pathétique.

Elle éclata d'un rire sadique. Matt s'en alla sous le regard vainqueur et vicieux de la serpentard.

* * *

La première semaine se passa sans encombre ou presque.

Matt n'avait toujours pas avalé de s'être fait piéger par Pansy. Drago l'avait prévenu qu'elle tenterai une nouvelle approche peut être plus en profondeur, ce qui faillit étouffer Matt lors du déjeuner.

Les nuages gris envahirent le ciel du Dimanche. Matt opta pour l'avancement de ses devoirs, il commença donc par le travail de sortilège et de métamorphose. Pour la disserte en histoire et en potion, il parti a la bibliothèque, chercher d'avantage d'information.

L'endroit était vide. Matt déposa les livres sur tout l'espace qu'offrait la table. Il commença par l'histoire en ouvrant le livre des « sorcière et sorcier célèbre de la préhistoire au monde d'aujourd'hui ». Il sonda le lexique et s'arrêta net sur un nom lui étant familier : Harry Potter

Combien y avait-il de possibilité que ce soit la même personne, le sorcier du livre et l'élève

-bah c'est un nom connu, pensa-t-il.

Sa curiosité grandissante, il parcouru la livre jusqu'à la page en question et lu l'article.

H_arry Potter, plus communément appelé « le survivant »._

Une voix le sorti de sa lecture.

-tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque toi ?

Matt referma précipitamment le livre.

-quoi ?

Granger se tenait derrière lui, le regard interrogateur.

-heu oui, je suis venu avancer mes devoirs

-je peux m'asseoir ?

Matt lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

-ho tu fait la disserte d'histoire

Le jeune serpentard se rappela soudainement sur quel page il avait refermé le livre.

-dis-moi, Granger

-tu peux m'appeler Hermione

-heu d'accord, Hermione, le garçon à côté de toi en potion, Potter, il s'appelle Harry Potter ?

La fille se tourna vers lui soupçonneuse.

- pourquoi tu veux savoir sa ?

-c'est juste que j'ai vu dans le livre, un sorcier du nom de Harry Potter, alors sa m'a fait penser a lui c'est tout.

- normal, puisque c'est lui.

-ah bon ?

Hermione le regarda abasourdi.

-tu ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter ?

-heu… je devrais ?

- mais d'où tu viens ? Harry Potter enfin je veux dire, il est célèbre

-sa je viens de le comprendre mais pourquoi ?

Elle souffla exaspéré et le dévisagea

-mais tu sors de quelle planète, tes parent on du t'en parler…

-je n'ai que ma mère et non elle ne m'a rien dit sur un certain Harry Potter

-mais qu'est ce que tu sais au juste…

Matt réfléchit puis ouvrit le livre et lu complètement l'article.

Apres quelque instants, il leva la tête. Hermione le scruta anxieuse.

-tu ne savais rien de ça ?

-heu non… je comprend mieux pourquoi Malefoy le traitait de star…

-il n'a jamais voulu être sous les feux des projecteurs…

-mouai

Après un court silence, il se leva.

-heu tu peux surveiller mes affaires s'il te plait, j'ai un truc a faire…

Étonné, elle acquiesça.

Il parti de la bibliothèque, prenant plume et parchemin et se dirigea vers la volière.

Tandis qu'il parcourait un couloir, un élève le rattrapa

-heu le directeur m'a chargé de te donner cette lettre.

-et tu es qui toi ?... bah laisse tombé.

Il arracha la lettre des mains et se mit à l'ouvrir

_Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau quelques instants._

_Le mot de passe : citrouille_

Depuis quand les directeurs se mettait a tutoyer les élèves. Matt mit le mot dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le bureau dans lequel il était attendu.

Apres avoir donné le mot de passe et monté les escaliers, il tapa à la porte.

Le directeur lui ouvrit, Matt entra et s'arreta net, voyant sa mère lui sourir.

Renfrogné il s'avança vers la table.

-alors Matt, tu…

-pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit a propos de ce Potter, s'exclama-t-il en colère à l'adresse de sa mère.

-chéri, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt..

-c'est vrai, il n'y aucun intérêt à connaître les événements les plus troublant de notre société.

-Matt…

-quoi Matt, tu ne me dis rien et après tu veux me faire la morale, tu veux que je fasse quoi, même les sorciers de moldu savent plus de chose que moi…

-allons allons du calme, interrompit le directeur.

-on ne vous a pas parlez à vous, vous faite le bon saint Maritain mais vous auriez très bien pu me mettre au courant vous aussi… allez c'est bon, j'ai rien a faire ici

-Matt…

Irrité, il parti en claquant la porte.

-je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt, annonça la femme

Le jeune serpentard traîna dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Il tenta de se calmer mais sans succès. La Gryffondor était toujours présente, écrivant sur un bout de papier.

Il se rassit a côté d'elle.

-tu as fait vite, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-ouai, on peut dire sa.. Dis moi que peux tu me raconter sur ce Potter…

-Harry…

Elle commença alors à lui raconter les événements qui s'étaient passé depuis ces dernières années.

Comment voldemort avait tué les parent de Harry, comment celui-la avait survécu… l'histoire se termina sur l'interruption de la bibliothécaire qui leurs annonça qu'il devait partir.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

-tu viens souvent faire tes devoirs ici ? demanda Matt tandis qu'ils se tenaient devant les porte de la bibliothèque.

-oui, je viens fréquemment.

Apres s'être dit au revoir ils commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté

Matt se retourna au milieu du couloir

-au faite Hermione… merci

Elle lui sourit et disparu derrière un mur qui menait dans les étages.

* * *

Le réveil du mercredi fut douloureux, en effet ayant fait les con jusqu'a une heure du mat, les brave serpentard se réveillèrent avec une gueule de bois digne des plus grands. Les bouteilles d'alcool rentré illégalement traînaient encore sur le sol. Matt tituba jusqu'à sa valise et regarda l'heure…

-MERDE !

En retard de deux heures, il se dépêcha de mettre son pantalon, ce qu'il arriva enfin après trois tentatives (hé oui deux pied dans un même côté, forcement sa marche pas). Après avoir réussi à s'être habillé convenablement, il prit ses bouquins et parti en courant, laissant les autres à leur sommeil.

Bayant à s'en faire décroché la mâchoire, il se dirigea vers les cachots. La porte était encore ouverte. Il se précipita à l'intérieure et s'assit discrètement au dernier rang

-petterson…

Matt releva doucement la tête comme prit sur le fait.

-vous direz aux autres serpentard de bien vouloir rattraper ce cours.

Pas de punition, pas de point en moins ? Était-ce un miracle ? Matt souffla de soulagement tandis que le professeur reprenait son cours.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'aperçu qu'il s'était assis à côté du rouquin que lui avait montré Drago. Il entraperçu le fameux Potter ainsi que Hermione, tout deux a côté.

Un vague sentiment de jalousie monta en lui, mais il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le professeur fit son tour de reconnaissance et de vannes en tout genre.

Potter vous n'arriverez jamais a rien… prenez exemple sur Petterson, peut être arriverez vous à un résultat ...

Matt devint subitement rouge tandis que le professeur de potion partait assouvir sa soif de sadisme sur d'autre victime.

-prenez exemple sur Petterson gnagnagna… il veux pas non plus que tu prennes exemple sur Malefoy

Le rouquin et le Gryffondor ricanèrent.

-peut-être que vous arriveriez à faire une potion convenable si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à tailler.

Le rouquin se retourna vers Matt.

-quoi ?

-en plus d'être pathétique, tu es sourd…

Le rouquin le dévisagea

-mais on t'a rien demandé toi…pour qui te prends…

-attention fais gaffe, il y a pas tout tes petits copains pour te protéger, railla l'autre Gryffondor

-je n'ai besoin de personne pour remarquer les fouteurs de merde.

-Matt…

Hermione le dévisagea à son tour.

-quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité, si au lieu de parler et de tailler vous vous concentriez sur votre potion le prof n'aurez pas à vous dire d'avoir le niveau d'une autre personne…

-non mais je rêve, un serpentard de bouseux nous fait la morale on aura tout entendu, s'exclama le rouquin.

-le bouseux, il t'emmerde !

-oh moins c'est réciproque

-je comprend mieux, pourquoi Drago vous traitait de toutou et toi de star, dit le serpentard en s'adressant a potter.

-c'est sûr que si tu pense en fonction de Malefoy…

-ben apparemment il a un peu plus de mérite que vous, lui…

-de mérite ?

Le Gryffondor le regarda exacerbé.

-parce qu'avoir un père dans les mangemorts, traité les sorciers moldu de sang de bourbe pour toi c'est du mérite…

-Mangemort ? Désolé mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire sa, donc tes ragot tu les garde… et arrête de te la péter, il me semble que tu es assez populaire comme sa… ou bien tu pense que tu as pas encore la tête assez grosse…

Le jeune Gryffondor se leva, le souffle saccadé par la rage, prêt à bondir.

-non mais je rêve, parce que tu crois que j'ai voulu de cette popularité ? Tu es nouveau et tu te permets de juger les gens, tu es vraiment pitoyable comme tous tes potes d'ailleurs…

-c'est vrai parce que vous, vous ne jugez pas les gens sur leur apparence… toi tu es un serpentard donc tu est le méchant… bravo quelle mentalité…

Une voix les fit taire.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Potter déjà que vous ne faite rien mais si en plus vous déconcentré les élèves meilleurs que vous… j'enlèves 15 point à Gryffondor…

Le jeune garçon se rassit, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

Les Gryffondor et Matt ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. A la porte, Malefoy l'attendait. Sortant du cours, il le prit par le cou.

-alors c'était bien ce petit cours, lui dit-il en rigolant.

-ouai très instructif, lui sourit le serpentard.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent du cours.

-tien Potter…

Le regard assassin, Harry se tourna vers lui.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux… tu as bien dresser ton mouton, tu peux être fière…

Matt l'observa d'un air meurtrier.

-tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité…

-et toi tu ne veux pas la voir, lui dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

Interloqué par cette interruption, il ne réagit pas laissant Malefoy le faire..

-pourquoi tu parles Granger si c'est pour rien dire… espèce de sang de bourbe, on ne t'a rien demandé…

Ron se jeta sur Malefoy, tandis qu'il riait. Drago surpris, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa ce qui permit au jeune Gryffondor de placer deux coups droit assez percutant avant que Matt intervienne.

-immoluculus

Ron fut projeté quelques metre en arrière, tombant sur les fesses. Harry sorti sa baguette, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide

-doloris ! Criât-il à l' encontre Gryffondor.

Matt se tourna vers lui.

-NON !

Il poussa Malefoy qui tomba sur le sol et cria le contre sortilège en direction de Harry qui était déjà à terre.

Hermione se tenait dans un coin, terrifié, tandis que Ron regardait ébahi la scène.

Matt s'approcha du Gryffondor

-sa va ?

Le jeune garçon se leva péniblement, repoussant l'aide du serpentard.

-mais sa na vas pas !

La voix qui résonna coupa la respiration des cinq élèves. Le professeur de métamorphose s'avançait à grand pas, le regard plus que meurtrier.

-je n'ai jamais vu sa, mais qui vous a permit de vous battre dans les couloirs !

Les cris se répercutèrent dans la plupart des étages.

-c'est eux qui ont commencé, marmonna Ron

-je ne veux pas savoir !

-vous viendrez en retenu samedi prochain, peut être apprendrez vous enfin à vous tenir correctement.. Et j'enlèves 40 point chacun…

La soirée ne fut guère réjouissante. Au menu, optique d'un week-end foiré, et discutions plus que mouvementé sur la bagarre. Matt du rendre des compte tandis, qu'il demandait comment Drago avait pu utiliser ce sortilège qu'il savait interdit.

Il se couchèrent après plusieurs explications.

* * *


End file.
